


Long Time Coming

by YigaClan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fantasizing, First Time, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YigaClan/pseuds/YigaClan
Summary: "Did you ever think about me?"
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 173





	Long Time Coming

"Catra?"

It's a quiet, tender little word. Catra hears her name in one ear and a heartbeat in the other where her head rests on Adora's bare chest. She's beginning to fall asleep like this; a nice cat nap seems a perfectly acceptable plan. 

"Hm?" She hums, snuggling closer.

A brief pause. Then, abruptly: "Did you ever think about me?"

Catra's brow furrows. She debates on lifting her head to look up at Adora, but succumbs to laziness. "What? Of course I thought about you, dummy. You didn't give me much of a choice when you were constantly one-upping me at every turn. I thought about you all the time." 

"No, I mean, like…" 

Catra  _ does  _ look up this time, and she sees Adora looking hesitantly off at something unknown, hanging on her unfinished sentence.

"...Did you think about me when you were…"

And then Adora is looking  _ directly _ at her, biting her fucking  _ lip  _ like she has no idea it drives Catra wild _ ,  _ those lovely blue eyes holding her frozen and breathless in their intensity. 

Which is when it dawns on her. 

Catra sputters, sitting up. "I-- wh--??"

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

To Catra, "don't want to" sounds suspiciously like "can't" in its implication. She doesn't back down from challenges. Catra struggles with it for a minute, gauges her own vulnerability, tastes the beginning of the words on her tongue. Then, she meets Adora's gaze.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did."  _ Always. It was you every time. _

A shade of rose comes creeping into Adora's cheeks, slow as the tide. She purses her lips, runs a hand through her hair. The afternoon sunlight pools in its golden splendor across the slope of her shoulder like a cloak, shifting as she reaches up to cup Catra's face and lean in for a kiss.

It's so sweet and earnest that Catra almost forgets it's meant for her. 

As she pulls away, lingering in the intimate space between, Adora whispers: "I thought about you, too."

The words take hold of Catra in the pit of her stomach, tugging. Only Adora could make the hair on her neck stand on end with a single sentence. Catra remembers to breathe as an afterthought, and when she finds herself at a loss for words, her lips find Adora's again instead.

Fervent, this time. Lustful. A little desperate. A tiny moan quivers from Catra's throat as Adora's tongue slides sinfully warm against her own, and her hands brace against Adora's chest, palming at her breasts with practiced consideration of her claws. 

Adora pushes back, arches into the touch with labored breath and an eager, imploring mouth. 

"Tell-- me--" Catra pants between kisses. "Tell me how."

"You first," Adora challenges. 

Catra rolls over onto her back, taking Adora with her, and they laugh breathlessly together as the change in position briefly interrupts their rhythm.

"Like this," Catra says. "Shit, do I have to describe it? It's embarrassing."

"It's just me," Adora says softly. Her voice takes on this heartfelt depth sometimes and it should be infuriating to Catra, but it always has the opposite effect. Like a magnet. 

Catra sighs, flooded with heat from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. "You were...on top. Like this." 

"Yeah?" murmurs Adora. Her head ducks down as Catra continues, kissing hungrily at her neck and shoulder. 

"Y-yeah.  _ Yeah…"  _ Catra gasps, sinking deeper into the fantasy. "On top of me. And you...and you were--  _ Adora!"  _

A persistent sucking at the sensitive flesh of her throat, pulsing soft and then sharp to leave a dark little mark. Adora hums warmly into her handiwork, pulling away to look up at Catra and finding herself overwhelmed with lust at the expression that meets her: hazy, heavy eyes, lips parted, freckles nearly invisible beneath the dark flush across her entire face. 

"Don't stop," Catra huffs. 

The beginning of a smile crosses Adora's lips. She begins just where she left off, nuzzling into the nook of Catra's collarbone. "And I was  _ what _ ?" 

Catra actually  _ whimpers  _ when Adora begins to kiss lower, albeit quietly. 

"You were... _ fuck _ . You were fffff _ u-cking me. _ Holy shit."

Adora is sucking at her nipple now, rolling it beneath her tongue; at some point a hand had begun to creep from hipbone to thigh to  _ inner  _ thigh, pausing there to tease, to make her wait for it. Catra's fingers are curled in the blanket beside her head but they soon wind up threaded in Adora's hair, combing gently as her head falls back. 

"Fucking you how?" Adora encourages, and when the word  _ fucking  _ leaves her mouth it sends a zap of heat through Catra's stomach and right downward, like she's never heard it said until now. Her thighs fall open as Adora fits herself perpendicular and presses her pelvis  _ in _ , grinding and rolling her hips as the primal part of Catra's brain starts to take over and her body reacts on its own. 

" _ Shit,"  _ she whimpers, ears flattening, and reaches out to grope Adora's ass with a light slapping sound as her palms meet the thin fabric of boxer briefs. 

"How was I doing it, huh?" Adora grunts, rocking slow and hard. Her voice is dark now, her hair falling in her eyes, and Catra moans as the  _ wet  _ between them becomes apparent, bare flesh against damp cotton.

"With your fingers," she gasps. "And your mouth-" A sharp  _ throb  _ as the pressure shifts to just the right spot and Catra chokes out a curse, throwing her head back and her hips forward to chase it. 

This is good, it's  _ really  _ good, but it's not enough. Not like the fantasy she had that night, when she lay in her bunk-- _ their  _ bunk--alone, her teeth sunk into the pillow and fingers working fast and not at all like Adora's tongue, not at all what it might feel like there, but Catra could imagine. She could picture it. And she did; tangled sweaty and feverish in the thin blanket, she brought herself to an orgasm that burned in her throat as tears filled her eyes and she stifled herself in the pillow that still smelled like Adora.

But even  _ that  _ hadn't been enough. No, just thinking about all the ways Adora could take her apart piece by jagged trembling piece and make her whole again could not compare to the real thing. Catra groans.

"Fuck me," she pleads. 

Adora wastes no more time. In moments she's lowered herself and Catra feels utterly swept up by the way Adora  _ handles _ her. The possessiveness with which she grabs her hips, pulls her prize with strong hands toward her mouth--hot, molten, sucking in the whole of her like a ripe fruit.

The lean muscles of Catra's stomach cord like a drawn bowstring, pulling back, stealing the breath from her lungs, but the moan that leaves her is the truest expression of relief. It's  _ this  _ that she's needed for so long, and just as soon as she realizes it her head clouds with a dizzying effervescence of pleasure, her touch-starved body in overdrive. Her hands fly downward to gather Adora's hair in their jittery grasp once again and she tries not to yank, but her efforts are in vain; she gets away with a light tug when Adora begins to pay  _ very _ direct attention to her clit, drawing the sensitive flesh between her lips with a soft moan of reverence.

Catra gives herself over to it. Watching Adora beneath her, nuzzled so sweetly in between her legs and pinning her thigh down with one arm, she gives herself permission to  _ feel. _

Where exactly Adora had learned to use her mouth like this remains a mystery that Catra doesn't have the time to explore. But as talented as Adora is with her mouth, it isn't long before Catra finds out how talented she is with her fingers as well.

They aren't like her own, no deadly claws to mind and thus no hesitation when she slips them inside. Two of them, sliding deep and drawing out glistening, sinking back in again with a soft wet sound that becomes rhythmic as she thrusts and curls and Catra forgets to breathe. Adora smiles with her eyes, humming contentedly before her lids flutter closed and she redirects her focus to the task before her.

"F-Fuck," Catra hisses with a shudder. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck."  _

Her chest heaves, her spine bows, and even with Adora pinning her lower half to the bed she cannot keep still to save her life. Adora is moaning with her, too, breathing heavily through her nose in quick gusts as her fingers bob and her tongue flickers. She does not appear to mind the claws woven into her hair nor the way Catra can't seem to steady her shaking leg.

It's quiet but for their sounds, the huffing and whimpering, the brush of linen sheets beneath damp skin, but as Catra's cries become louder and Adora's wrist rocks faster the whole room seems to hold its breath in anticipation.

Then, Catra buckles, and the crashing wave of orgasm breaks over her from head to toe, sweeping her up in its wake. Adora can feel it pulsing in the flesh beneath her lips and in the satin heat fluttering around her fingers as Catra gives one final broken shout above her-- _ "Adora!"-- _ and holds, holds, stillness in her hips and then a deep gasp and a shudder before her shoulders hit the mattress and she's left panting and limp, still weakly raking her fingers through sweaty blonde hair. 

Adora gives a breathless laugh, pulling back a bit to kiss the few freckles dotting the copper valley of skin where thigh meets pelvis, her cheek brushing thick dark curls along the way. Basking in the humid nook between Catra's legs and lazily kissing her inner thighs is all Adora wants to do right now, but she settles instead for cuddling up close to her chest to listen to the lull of her heartbeat as it steadily evens out. 

"Well?" murmurs Adora, intertwining her leg with one of Catra's. "As good as you imagined?"

Catra huffs. "Don't gloat." 

"I'm not!"

It's lighthearted, though, and Catra turns her head to swipe a lick up Adora's cheek, cackling as Adora gives an exaggerated  _ "ugh!"  _ and tweaks one of Catra's nipples in retaliation. 

It feels good, Catra thinks, to get back to this playfulness after such a long time filled with pain, anger, and guilt. It feels good to relax. She doesn't want to jinx it, but she gets the feeling that this time it's going to last.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> The title's a pun if ya nasty


End file.
